leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ezreal/historia
Historia | Miejsce urodzenia = | Przynależność = | Zawód = *Odkrywca, Kartograf | Grupy = * * * * * * | Sojusznicy = | Przyjaciele = | Rywale = | Powiązani = , | 1:Skórka = Ezreal z Nottingham | 2:Skórka = Napastnik Ezreal | 3:Skórka = Lodowy Ezreal | 4:Skórka = Ezreal Odkrywca | 5:Skórka = Cybernetyczny Ezreal | 6:Skórka = TPA Ezreal | 7:Skórka = Wytworny Ezreal | 8:Skórka = As Pik Ezreal | 9:Skórka = Arcade Ezreal | 10:Skórka = Czarodziej Gwiazd Ezreal | 11:Skórka = SSG Ezreal | 12:Skórka = Czarodziej Piżamy Ezreal | 13:Skórka = Ezreal z Akademii Bojowej }} Krótka Ezreal, prężny poszukiwacz przygód, nieświadomy swojego daru magicznego, przeszukuje dawno zaginione katakumby, zadziera ze starożytnymi klątwami i z łatwością radzi sobie z na pierwszy rzut oka niemożliwymi do pokonania przeszkodami. Jego odwaga i zuchwałość nie znają granic, a on sam woli wychodzić z nieciekawych sytuacji drogą improwizacji, częściowo polegając na sprycie, ale głównie na mistycznej, rękawicy, której używa, by wyzwalać niszczycielskie, magiczne wybuchy. Jedno jest pewne — kiedy Ezreal jest w pobliżu, kłopoty nie pozostają daleko w tyle. Nie wybiegają też zbyt daleko w przód. W sumie to pewnie są wszędzie. Długa Ezreal, urodzony i wychowany w bogatej dzielnicy , zawsze był ciekawskim dzieckiem. Jego rodzice byli uznanymi archeologami, przywykł więc do ich powtarzającej się, długiej nieobecności w domu rodzinnym, a często nawet fantazjował o tym, aby podróżować razem z nimi. Uwielbiał wysłuchiwać opowieści o niezwykłych przygodach i dzielił ich pragnienie zapełnienia wszystkich pustych miejsc na mapie. Często zostawał pod opieką wuja Lymere, poważanego profesora. Wychowywanie tak lekkomyślnego i niepokornego dzieciaka było profesorowi nie na rękę, dlatego też zatrudnił on surowych nauczycieli, którzy mieli uczyć Ezreala zaawansowanej kartografii, mechaniki hextechowej i starożytnej historii . Ale chłopak po prostu miał talent do wchłaniania informacji jak gąbka i uważał studia za stratę czasu. Z łatwością i bez większych przygotowań zdobył najwyższe oceny, co rozsierdziło jego wuja, a jemu samemu dało więcej czasu na tułanie się po terenie uniwersytetu. Ezreal czerpał ogromną przyjemność z unikania kampusowych stróżów i potrafił poruszać się po tunelach pod salami wykładowymi równie łatwo, co po dachach biblioteki. Ćwiczył nawet otwieranie zamków, wślizgując się do gabinetów nauczycieli i przemeblowując je dla własnej rozrywki. Za każdym razem, gdy rodzice Ezreala wracali do Piltover, to szczególnie jego tata opowiadał mu o wszystkim, co widzieli, i o planach na dalsze ekspedycje — lecz żadna nie była ambitniejsza i bardziej sekretna od poszukiwań zaginionego grobowca Ne'Zuka, shurimańskiego tyrana, który podobno potrafił w mgnieniu przenosić się z jednego miejsca do drugiego. Ojciec Ezreala żartował, że gdyby udało mu się pojąć tajemnicę czarodziejstwa Ne'Zuka, to niezależnie od celu swojej bieżącej podróży mógłby każdego wieczoru wpadać do Piltover na kolację ze swoim synem. W miarę jak chłopak dorastał, wizyty rodziców stawały się coraz rzadsze, aż w końcu pewnego dnia w ogóle nie wrócili do domu. Profesor Lymere ze łzami w oczach przyznał, że najprawdopodobniej zginęli gdzieś na pustyni. Lecz Ezreal nie potrafił tego zaakceptować. Ich przygotowania były zbyt ostrożne. Musieli gdzieś być, gdzieś tam… Porzuciwszy studia, do których i tak czuł niechęć, dojrzewający odkrywca zechciał wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. Wiedział, że jeżeli miał kiedykolwiek odnaleźć matkę i ojca, musiał zacząć od miejsca wiecznego spoczynku Ne'Zuka. Spędził tygodnie na potajemnym gromadzeniu zapasów: zabrał z uniwersytetu wykresy astralne, tłumaczenia runicznych pieczęci, podręczniki na temat obrzędów pogrzebowych w starożytnej Shurimie oraz parę ochronnych gogli. Zostawiwszy wujowi pożegnalny liścik, wślizgnął się na statek z zaopatrzeniem zmierzający w kierunku Nashramae. Kierując się skrupulatnymi notatkami swojej matki, Ezreal przeprawił się przez Bezkres Sai w towarzystwie jadących na południe karawan kupieckich. Miesiącami zagłębiał się w przepastne ruiny położone pod ruchomymi piaskami, rozkoszując się wolnością płynącą z nieznanego i stając twarzą w twarz z niewypowiedzianymi potwornościami, które strzegły ukrytych komnat. Z każdym kolejnym krokiem Ezreal wyobrażał sobie, że jest na drodze do odnalezienia rodziców i rozwiązania tajemnicy ich zniknięcia. Wreszcie udało mu się dokonać tego, czego nie dokonali oni. Pod stosunkowo nowym mauzoleum jakiegoś nienazwanego imperatora odkrył grobowiec Ne'Zuka. Ogromny sarkofag był pusty — leżała w nim tylko lśniąca rękawica z brązu, na której środku tkwiła jasna, kryształowa matryca. Gdy tylko Ezreal położył na niej ręce, sam grobowiec jak gdyby zwrócił się przeciwko niemu — poprzez przebiegle zastawione pułapki i zaklęcia ochronne rzucone tysiące lat temu. Niewiele myśląc, włożył rękawicę i serią wybuchów utorował sobie drogę ucieczki, a ostatnie sto metrów wiodące z powrotem do ukrytego wejścia pokonał dzięki teleportacji. Chwilę później cała budowla zawaliła się wśród kłębów kurzu i pyłu. Ciężko oddychając, Ezreal spojrzał na swoją rękawicę, gdy ta buczała w rytm bicia jego serca. Czuł, jak zbiera i wzmacnia jego esencję. Uświadomił sobie, że to przerażająca broń z minionej epoki. Broń godna boskiego wojownika z Shurimy i idealne narzędzie dla odkrywcy. Niedługo po powrocie do Piltover Ezreal zaczął wybierać się na przygodę za przygodą. Od zaginionych miast do mistycznych świątyń — jego nos do szukania skarbów zawiódł go do miejsc, o których większość profesorów uniwersyteckich mogła tylko czytać na mapach. Zaczęły też krążyć o nim pewne pogłoski. Oczywiście zdaniem Ezreala opowieści te rzadko oddawały prawdziwe spektrum i skalę jego wyczynów… ale dały mu trochę do myślenia. Jeżeliby tylko stał się najwspanialszym poszukiwaczem przygód na świecie, jego rodzice na pewno powróciliby i zechcieli spotkać się z nim we własnej osobie. Od niespokojnych granic i po mętne czeluści i zamarzniętą puszczę — Ezreal goni za sławą i chwałą, odkrywając dawno zaginione artefakty i rozwiązując zagadki historii. Choć niektórzy mogą nie zgadzać się z pewnymi szczegółami jego anegdot albo wątpić w jego metody, on nigdy nie odpowiada swoim krytykom. Przecież to jasne, że po prostu mu zazdroszczą. Eliksir Uloa Po godzinach wędrówki przez niezwykle wilgotną dżunglę, chłodne powietrze w podziemnej krypcie jest prawdziwym błogosławieństwem. Jasne, za każdym rogiem może czaić się śmierć, ale równie dobrze może być to chwała. Przechodzę pod kamiennym łukiem, a kłęby kurzu wzbijają się do góry, ujawniając ścieżkę z kolistymi wzorami. Ten grobowiec cieszy się sławą niezdobytego i zabójczo niebezpiecznego. Ponoć żaden odkrywca nie uszedł z niego żywy, ale z drugiej strony, żaden z nich nie był mną. Do tej pory zbadałem wiele kilometrów tuneli labiryntu, poruszałem się między pełnymi kolców pułapkami, czołgałem się pod wahadłowymi ostrzami i mierzyłem się z syczącymi żmijami. Fajne miejsce na wakacje, ale nie chciałbym tu mieszkać. Tuziny kamiennych oczu przyglądały mi się z ukosa. Cóż, też bym się przyglądał. Wątpię, żeby widziały kogoś tak niesamowicie przystojnego od czasu ostatniej Wojny Run. Na środku pomieszczenia znajdował się piedestał, na którym stała kryształowa fiolka. Lśniący płyn znajdował się w jej wnętrzu, tworząc małe tęcze na podłodze. Dokładnie po to tu przybyłem. Wiele osób uzna opowieść o takiej przygodzie za fikcję, ale nie można zaprzeczyć fizycznemu artefaktowi. Zdobycie legendarnego artefaktu potwierdza, że udało mi się dokonać niemożliwego. Eliksir Uloa jest poszukiwany przez kultystów, którzy mają nadzieję, że obdarzy ich nieśmiertelnością, upadłe rody pragnące odzyskać potęgę, a także pielgrzymów poszukujących mądrości ponad wszelkie wyobrażenia. To spore oczekiwania względem fiolki, której zawartość nie wypełniłaby łyżeczki od herbaty. Jestem świadomy, że każda możliwa pułapka zostanie aktywowana, gdy podniosę ją z piedestału. Te miejsca tak działają. Poruszam palcami i klejnot na środku mojej rękawicy zaczyna lśnić pięknym błękitem. Teraz zaczyna się zabawa. Zbliżam się powoli. Kamień pod stopami zaczyna drżeć, więc się cofam, aby nie aktywować pułapki. Przemierzam pokój, stając tylko na kamieniach, które się nie poruszają. Gdy moje palce zaciskają się na fiolce, głębokie pęknięcia przecinają podłogę pomieszczenia. Włączam rękawicę, ładując ją magiczną energią. Wirujące promienie światła przysłaniają mi wzrok, gdy teleportuję się pod pobliski łuk. W samą porę. Setki ostrych kołków spada z sufitu, mijając mnie o włos, a całe pomieszczenie zapada się w mroczną szczelinę. Moc mojej rękawicy świetnie sprawdza się w takich przypadkach, ale nie nadaje się do pokonywania większych odległości. I zdecydowanie za długo się odnawia. Głośny huk wstrząsa ścianami i rozchodzi się echem po korytarzu. Zdaje się, że fundamenty grobowca nie wytrzymają dużo dłużej, więc pora wrzucić wyższe tempo. Wolę, żeby powierzchnia, po której kroczę, była solidna z dużym dodatkiem stabilności, więc pędzę tunelem, podczas gdy coraz większe pęknięcia niszczą podłogę za mną. Pędzę za oznaczeniami, które zostawiłem po wejściu do grobowca, prześlizgując się pod upadającymi łukami, skacząc nad ruchomymi piaskami oraz omijając olbrzymie kamienie, chcące zablokować ten stale zmniejszający się tunel. Ściana po mojej prawej pęka i wysypuje się z niej chmara olbrzymich owadów wyposażonych w gigantyczne szczypce i plujących jadem. Tysiące pajęczych oczu spogląda na mnie wygłodniale, a skorpiony zbliżają się z wymierzonymi żądłami. Robactwo z dżungli jest bardzo upierdliwe, ale mam na nie doskonały sposób! Na chwilę zamykam oczy. Energia przepływa przez moje ramię, podrażniając nerwy, gdy skupiam moc w klejnocie. Wymierzam rękawicę w największego pająka. Gdy potwór otwiera paszczę, ciskam w niego gorącym promieniem, odrzucając go w środek hordy. Smród spalonej chityny podrażnia moje gardło, a żołądek się ściska. Pędzę przed siebie, wystrzeliwując za siebie oślepiające promienie przy każdym zakręcie korytarza. Głaz rozmiaru domu odrywa się od sufitu nade mną. Rękawica odnawia się w samą porę i pojawiam się kilka kroków z przodu w blasku wirującego światła, gdy tunel za mną się zapada. Dwa filary uderzają o siebie i prześlizguję się pod nimi chwilę przed tym, jak obracają się w kupę gruzu. Wpadam do pomieszczenia, którego podłoga kieruje się w stronę powierzchni. Promienie światła słonecznego wpadają do środka, a ja się uśmiecham, pędząc w jego stronę. Wolność jest blisko. Ziemia wstrząsa z ogłuszającym hukiem i hamuję gwałtownie, gdy podłoga rozpada mi się pod stopami. Wolność była blisko. Ale z drugiej strony, plany awaryjne to moja specjalność. Przygotowuję rękawicę i skupiam całą energię w klejnocie. Czuję, jak pochłania moje siły. Wzrok mi się rozmazuje, a świat zdaje się obracać, gdy klejnot wypełnia się magią. Rękawica lśni błękitem czystego nieba. Otwieram dłoń i jasny łuk złotego światła szeroki na cały tunel wylatuje z mojej dłoni. Siła uderzenia ogłusza mnie, ale zachowuję skupienie. Światło pędzi do przodu, rozświetlając korytarz i niszcząc wszystko na swojej drodze oraz pozostawiając za sobą wąską szczelinę. To mój ulubiony rodzaj szczelin! Zaciskam pięść i tunel ponownie się zaciemnia. Wstrząsy stają się coraz bardziej nieprzyjemne, a ja upadam na kolana. Jestem tak wycieńczony, że ledwo mogę się ruszać, a co dopiero stać. Tuż przed moją twarzą podłoga pęka szybciej, niż mogę za tym nadążyć wzrokiem. Niedobrze. Grobowiec nie wytrzyma dłużej, więc zbieram pozostałe siły, wstaję i rzucam się sprintem w stronę tego, co mam nadzieję, jest bezpiecznym miejscem. Światło słoneczne znika mi z oczu. Kolejne pęknięcie – ściany walą się wokół mnie. Zamykam oczy i rzucam się w kierunku dziury. Nie ma nic złego w liczeniu na szczęście, a ja mam wyjątkowego farta. Uderzam o ziemię, przetaczam się i wciągam słodkie powietrze dżungli. Tuż za moimi plecami wejście do grobowca zawala się kompletnie, wypuszczając dużą chmurę starożytnego kurzu. Otrzepuję ubranie, odgarniam włosy z oczu wytrenowanym gestem i odchodzę. Kolejna niemożliwa wyprawa ukończona. Kolejny skarb, który dowodzi moich niezwykłych opowieści. A to wszystko przed obiadem. Stara I - Krótka Młody, nieustraszony odkrywca Ezreal zbadał większość opuszczonych miejsc w . Podczas badania ruin starożytnej odnalazł amulet o niezwykłej mocy magicznej. Prawdopodobnie stworzony dla jednego z Wyniesionych, olbrzymi talizman idealnie dopasował się do jego ręki, wzmacniając jego wrodzone moce magiczne do tego stopnia, że zyskał reputację bohatera, ku swojemu zawstydzeniu. Stara II - Krótka Ezreal to pewny siebie odkrywca z Piltover, posiadający niezrównaną umiejętność wpadania w kłopoty i wychodzenia z nich, przemierzający Runeterrę w poszukiwaniu przygód. Uzbrojony w magiczną rękawicę, wydobytą z ruin starożytnej Shurimy, każdego dnia szuka najbardziej enigmatycznych tajemnic. Ezreal wystrzeliwuje pociski mistycznej energii, przechodząc pomiędzy niebezpiecznymi i niezdobytymi miejscami z buńczucznym uśmiechem na twarzy. Stara I - Długa Ezreal urodził się z darem magii płynącej w jego żyłach. Oprócz tego, urodził się miłośnikiem wędrówek. Został wysłany do szkoły techmaturgii, lecz szybko znudziła go nauka magii. Przed ukończeniem ósmego roku życia genialny chłopiec zrobił mapy podziemnych tuneli . Ich jakość była tak dobra, że rząd Piltover postanowił kupić mapy i zaoferował Ezrealowi stanowisko Głównego Odkrywcy. To zdecydowało o jego późniejszym życiu – porzucił studia magiczne na rzecz archeologii. Od tamtej pory liczne przygody Ezreala były spisywane w postaci romantycznych opowiadań. Jednak jego ostatnia podróż zaprowadziła go wprost przed oblicze jego drugiego daru – uśpionej magicznej mocy. Podczas badania piramid na Shurima Desert, Ezreal odkrył amulet o niesłychanej mocy. Abstrahując od samego rozmiaru amuletu (był dwukrotnie większy od Ezreala), pozwala on swojemu posiadaczowi na kontrolowanie i kształtowanie magicznej energii – pod warunkiem, że źródło magii znajduje się nieopodal. To spowodowało, że Ezreal mógł wykorzystać pokłady magii, którą nosił w sobie, bez specjalnego wysiłku. Dobra okazja dla Odkrywcy z Powołania. Jedynym mankamentem jest to, że z nieznanych przyczyn amulet ten jest posłuszny magii przywoływania. W każdej chwili i bez ostrzeżenia, Ezreal może nagle walczyć w roli bohatera dla, jak to sam określa, upartego przywoływacza, który za wszelką cenę chce rozwiązać jakiś zagrażający światu, nieistotny konflikt League. Sam Ezreal przyznaje, że bycie przywoływanym od czasu do czasu na Fields of Justice nie jest wysoką ceną. }} Stara II - Długa Ezreal to pewny siebie odkrywca, posiadający niezrównaną umiejętność wychodzenia z kłopotów, który przemierza w poszukiwaniu przygód. Uzbrojony w magiczną rękawicę wydobytą z ruin starożytnej , każdego dnia naraża się na niebezpieczeństwo, poszukując zdradzieckich, nieodkrytych miejsc i próbując rozwiązać najbardziej mroczne tajemnice. Jako dziecko dwójki słynnych kupców, których praca wymagała częstych podróży w odległe i niebezpieczne miejsca, Ezreal zostawał w Piltover ze swoim wujkiem, profesorem Lymere. Wychowywanie tak lekkomyślnego i niepokornego dzieciaka było profesorowi nie na rękę i aby zdjąć ze swoich barków nieco tego brzemienia, zatrudnił on surowych nauczycieli, aby którzy mieli uczyć chłopaka techmaturgii, mechaniki hextechowej i historii archeologii. Ezreal miał talent do zdobywania wiedzy i uważał żmudne studia za stratę czasu. Z łatwością zdobył najwyższe oceny, co rozsierdziło jego wuja. Chęć dokonywania odkryć była w nim olbrzymia, znajdował też przyjemność w postępowaniu wbrew autorytetom, aby badać ziemię i odkrywać ukryte miejsca. Jego wyjątkowe wyczucie przestrzeni pozwoliło mu z łatwością przemierzać labirynt tuneli pod uniwersytetem, a także drogę po jego dachach, dając mu dostęp do najgłębszych krypt, wypełnionych dziwnymi, tajemniczymi skarbami. Ezreal szlifował swoje umiejętności otwierania zamków, wślizgując się nocami do gabinetu profesora i przemeblowując go dla własnej rozrywki. Rodzice chłopca wracali co jakiś czas do Piltover, aby sprzedać towary z dalekich podróży. W pogoni za rzadkimi magicznymi artefaktami na sprzedaż, ojciec Ezreala postawił sobie za cel odkrycie grobowca maga Ne’Zuka, starożytnego mieszkańca Shurimy, którego głowę zdobiła korona z pokręconymi rogami. Pogłoski głosiły, że w grobowcu znajduje się magiczny klejnot, pozwalający użytkownikowi na błyskawiczną teleportację z miejsca na miejsce. Ojciec Ezreala żartował, że gdyby udało mu się znaleźć bezcenny relikt, to niezależnie od celu swojej bieżącej podróży mógłby każdego wieczoru wpadać do Piltover na kolację. Ezreal bardzo chciał wybrać się na wyprawę ze swoimi rodzicami, ale oni nie chcieli się na to zgodzić ze względu na liczne niebezpieczeństwa, które codziennie napotykali na swej drodze. W miarę jak chłopak dorastał, wizyty rodziców stawały się coraz rzadsze, aż w końcu pewnego dnia w ogóle nie wrócili do domu. Do profesora Lymere doszły wieści, że para zapuściła się w najdalsze ruiny Shurimy i nigdy już ich nie widziano. Próbował wyjaśnić Ezrealowi, że jego rodzice prawdopodobnie zginęli, ale ten był przekonany, że wciąż żyją i próbują do niego powrócić. Codziennie starał się jak najbardziej wydłużyć czas spożywania kolacji z nadzieją, że ojciec i matka pojawią się któregoś dnia dzięki mocy magicznego klejnotu Ne'Zuka. W końcu Ezreal postanowił w tajemnicy przed wszystkimi, że odszuka rodziców, a przynajmniej dowie się, co się z nimi stało. Jedyną wskazówką, jaką posiadał, była nazwa miejsca, którego szukał ojciec: zaginiony grobowiec Ne'Zuka. Piltover stało się przez lata placem zabaw dla Ezreala – nie było warsztatu czy laboratorium, do którego nie potrafiłby się bez problemu dostać. Spędził tygodnie na gromadzeniu zapasów z uniwersytetu: zabrał ze sobą wykresy astralne, tłumaczenia runicznych pieczęci, szczegółowe informacje o praktykach pogrzebowych w starożytnej Shurimie oraz parę ochronnych gogli. Zostawiwszy wujowi pożegnalny liścik, wślizgnął się na statek z zaopatrzeniem zmierzający w kierunku Nashramae, miasta portowego w Shurimie. W połowie drogi jeden z majtków odkrył podróżnika na gapę, a kapitan zagroził, że wyrzuci Ezreala za burtę. Balansując na krawędzi egzekucyjnej deski, Ezreal powiedział kapitanowi, że i tak miał opuścić statek, gdyż szanse na przetrwanie były dla niego większe na oceanie niż na pokładzie okrętu skazanego na zagładę. Pokazał swoje mapy gwiezdne, na podstawie których wywnioskował, że okręt kieruje się w stronę niebezpiecznej, skalistej rafy słynącej z tego, że potrafi poszatkować statek na kawałeczki. Ostatecznie to pijany główny nawigator został wyrzucony za burtę, zaś Ezreal przejął jego stanowisko. Gdy statek zacumował w Nashramae, Ezreal zaczął poszukiwania grobowca Ne'Zuka. Miesiącami badał niezgłębione ruiny i zapomniane świątynie, od stuleci ukryte przed światem. Przemierzając nieznane dotąd szlaki pomiędzy starożytnymi katakumbami i uciekając przed przerażającymi strażnikami ukrytych komnat, czuł niczym nieskrępowaną wolność. Z każdym kolejny krokiem Ezreal wyobrażał sobie, że jest na drodze do odnalezienia rodziców i rozwiązania tajemnicy ich zniknięcia. W podziemnej krypcie dawno zmarłego cesarza Ezreal odkrył idealnie gładką mozaikę, pokrywającą podłogę – zdawało się, że została położona całkiem niedawno. Z zapałem odłupał fragment podłogi, odsłaniając krawędź portretu, który dawno już stracił swoje oryginalne, jasne kolory. Z narastającym podnieceniem Ezreal usuwał kolejne fragmenty. Odkrył ogromny fresk, przedstawiający mężczyznę, którego głowę zdobiły charakterystyczne, pokręcone rogi Ne'Zuka. Jego otwarte usta tworzyły otwór, w który sypał się piasek. Ezreal przywiązał koniec liny i zagłębił się w dziurę, macając na oślep w ciemnościach grobowca, podczas gdy jego płuca walczyły o każdy oddech. Wyszedł stamtąd, dzierżąc ciężką, brązową rękawicę z lazurowym amuletem zamocowanym na samym jej środku. Gdy tylko opuścił grobowiec, ściany wokoło niego zatrzęsły się i poczęły się zapadać. Chociaż droga wyjścia była odcięta, Ezreal wyobraził sobie siebie samego stojącego przy wyjściu kilka metrów wyżej. Poczuł moc pochodzącą z rękawicy, po czym amulet rozświetlił się i natychmiast teleportował go do miejsca, które przed chwilą pojawiło się w jego głowie. Rękawica, wiążąca w swoim kryształowym rdzeniu potężną energię, okazała się idealnym narzędziem do ucieczki. Po omyłkowym zniszczeniu podstawy kamiennego mostu odkrył, że potrafi ona też skupiać wiązki magicznego światła. Dzięki niej uwolnił się z rąk grupy nomadów przekonanych, że jest reinkarnacją wojownika z ich legend, przetrwał gwałtowną burzę piaskową, która przysypała go wieloma warstwami piasku i odparł atak dzikiej hordy . Relikt miał jednak swoje ograniczenia. Chwilę trwało, zanim odzyskał energię, a co więcej pozwalał jedynie na teleportację na krótkie odległości. Co gorsza Ezreal przeczuwał, że gdyby jego rodzice wciąż żyli, nigdy nie znalazłby rękawicy. Nie wiedział, że rękawica miała swoją bliźniaczą odpowiedniczkę, wydobytą z grobowca lata wcześniej. Ezreal przysiągł kontynuować tradycję rodziców, przemierzając świat i stawiając czoła nieznanemu. Dzięki swojej rękawicy stał się mistrzem ucieczek przed niebezpieczeństwem. Nieustraszenie zgłębia najbardziej niesamowite i nieujarzmione zakątki Runeterry, ufając szczęściu, które do tej pory go nie zawiodło i zawsze odpowiadając na wzywający go zew przygód. cs:Ezreal/Příběh de:Ezreal/Hintergrund en:Ezreal/Background fr:Ezreal/Historique ru:Ezreal/Background sk:Ezreal/Background Kategoria:Strony historii bohaterów